


Sticky Notes

by wrenrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge
Summary: Kenma's cat befriends the neighbor's cat and as an act of solidarity Kenma befriends the neighbor as well; he just wasn't expecting to fall for him too.





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for years and I'm finally posting it, so enjoy!!

He wakes up to the sound of insistent scratching on glass and he knows exactly who's the one to blame.

Kenma gets out of bed begrudgingly, walking out his bedroom door. It's cold, but his need to scold his cat is greater than his need to get a sweater. His cat, Jiji, had taken a liking to scratching the balcony door of his apartment. He's yet to find out why Jiji is so insistent on scratching the glass, but he does know, that he wants it to stop.

He finds Jiji scratching up a storm behind the curtain covering the alleged door. "What's going on with you?" he asks as he removes the curtain to reveal his cat. Jiji mews in response not taking his eyes or paws off the door. Kenma looks out into his balcony and finally realizes why his cat seems so distressed.

Outside on his balcony is another cat: a calico sitting on the cushion that Kenma specifically bought for Jiji. He realizes that Jiji must be upset about this and opens the door to let him out and claim back his cushion.  Instead of an ensuing catfight, both cats just stare at each other, and to Kenma's surprise, Jiji lays down beside his cushion without even nudging the calico off of it.

Shocked, Kenma stares at the scene before him. He would've thought Jiji would scare the calico away, but apparently he'd taken a liking to it. Not wanting to think about it too much, Kenma leaves the cats alone. He figures that as long as they get along, he's fine with the calico hanging out on his balcony.  As long as Jiji isn't scratching the door, he doesn't mind his cat making a new friend.

He shuts the door slightly, leaving room in case Jiji wants to go back inside, and goes back to his room now fully aware of how cold it is. He plops back in bed, burrowing himself within the blankets, and goes back to sleep within minutes.

* * *

He arrives from work, wanting nothing but to cuddle with his cat. It had been a rough day and he knew a good snuggle would help him de-stress. The only problem, he finds, is that Jiji is nowhere to be found. He checks everywhere, from his room to under the fridge, but he can't find him. It's when he's out in his balcony that he hears it: mewing directly to his left. He turns his head toward the noise only to spot his cat with the calico playing in the balcony adjacent to his own. He wonders how Jiji managed to get there, but he figures cats will be cats and can do just about anything. Not wanting to disturb his neighbor, he leaves the cats be.

* * *

And so begins a companionship Kenma did not expect his cat to have. Jiji would spend hours playing with the neighborhood calico and sometimes he would disappear to the other balcony as well. They would nap together, play together, eat together; once Kenma caught the calico inside his apartment eating out of Jiji's food bowl. Kenma had even taken to leaving the balcony door slightly open because of how much Jiji spent time outside with his new friend. _It's fine_ , he thinks. As long as they're not causing trouble, Kenma was fine with their odd little friendship.

* * *

Kenma is in the middle of one of his games, when there's a knock on his door. He finds this a rather odd situation, because normally he doesn't get many visitors, and the friends that do come to visit, make a habit of calling him beforehand. Wondering who might be knocking, he gets up to open the door and comes face to face with a tall dark-haired man who is both intimidating and kinda handsome, intimidatingly handsome? The man looks down at Kenma and he can't help but feel small.

"Hi" the man starts, "I live next door and my cat seems to have taken a liking to your cat, so I came to officially meet the neighbor and see if you'd be interested in a playdate?"

Kenma shuts his door with a slam.

He's not sure why he did it, he was just nervous. He slides down his door as he attempts to calm his racing heart. He hears footsteps leaving and realizes his neighbor had left. He can't believe he just slammed the door on his neighbor...his hot neighbor. No. This was not the time to think about his neighbor in that way. He needed to get up and apologize.

Before he could stand however, he hears a door open and footsteps coming toward his apartment. He's prepared for his neighbor to knock again, but instead a note is slid underneath his door. Kenma looks at the piece of paper in confusion. What exactly was his neighbor trying to do?

He carefully picks up the note and unfolds it.

_Hey, sorry for scaring you! It wasn't my intention. I hope despite it, we could still be friends. You're welcome at mine anytime and so is your cat for that matter.  Momo has really taken a liking to him, and the offer for a playdate still stands._

_Your Neighbor,_

_Kuroo Tetsurou_

Kenma stares at the note. There's really not much he could say about it. It was a note, with a message, and that was it. He wasn't sure if he should respond, considering how big a fool he just made himself, but something about this Kuroo person told him he should.

Standing up, he heads toward his bedroom to grab some paper and a pen. He scrawls a quick message that says the following:

_Hey, I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face, I'm just not used to having visitors. I have a busy schedule, but we can still arrange a playdate at some point._

_Your Neighbor,_

_Kozume Kenma_

He quickly folds it, and goes back to his living room. Putting on his shoes, he opens his door. Quietly, he moves toward the apartment on the left and discreetly slips his note underneath the door. He then sprints back to his apartment and again, slams his door shut. His heart was racing, not just from the lack of exercise but from the fact that he just did THAT. He wasn't sure if he just did something that would help his social life or if he just murdered it.

Not wanting to dwell on what he just did any longer, he picked up the game he was previously playing and settled down to continue where he left off. He was so engrossed in his game he doesn't notice Jiji entering the room and sitting right next to him. Once he does notice the black cat, he notices something else about him. Right on his back was a bright pink sticky note, there in neat letters, was scrawled the following message:

_looking forward to it_

_-Kuroo_

* * *

The next time Kenma spots the calico inside his apartment, he decides to return the sticky note with a response. He quickly writes his availability on a bright blue sticky note and attaches it to Kuroo's cat, hoping it wouldn't react negatively to it. Fortunately, the calico just mews and walks to the balcony to go back to Kuroo's apartment.

* * *

Another bright pink sticky note appears on Jiji the following day. This time it was Kuroo suggesting they meet in three weeks at his apartment. He then followed the message by asking about Kenma himself and how his day was. Kenma was a bit perturbed by the weirdness of it all, but he figured it was Kuroo's way of breaking the ice. So Kenma answered back.

* * *

And so began an exchange of sticky notes between both cat owners, sometimes stuck to each other's cats, sometimes unceremoniously shoved underneath each other's door.  Despite Kenma's averseness to communicating with other people, something about Kuroo made him feel like he was safe to talk too. They talked about anything that could fit inside such a small square of paper. Most of the time it was Kuroo sending over terrible puns and Kenma responding with annoyance, other times they talked about their day and what their routine was like. They also talked about each other's respective cats. Momo, Kuroo's cat, apparently liked going into other people's apartments as well, but she never stayed long unless she was spending the time with Jiji. It was easy banter, and Kenma found himself expecting Kuroo's messages with excitement.

* * *

_So, ready for tomorrow? ;)_

_It's just a playdate, Kuro._

* * *

The day arrives for the long awaited playdate. Kenma packs a few of Jiji's toys in a bag and quickly grabs Jiji from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Are you ready to play with Momo?" he asks his cat, not expecting a response.

He slips on his shoes and walks out of his apartment. When he reaches Kuroo's door and knocks, he suddenly feels nervous. What if he somehow messed up the playdate and Kuroo never wants to see him again? What if it's the wrong day and Kuroo isn't even home? Is this even Kuroo's apartment? So many nerve-wracking questions and Kenma was starting to panic.

Before he could change his mind and run away, the door opened. The same handsome man he'd slam the door to his face stood in front of him, however, this time he couldn't slam anything shut.

"Kenma, right? It's nice to finally meet you in person." Kuroo gives him a warm smile, stepping aside to let him in. "Come in, make yourselves at home."

Kenma deposits Jiji on the floor and his cat wastes no time in looking for Momo, scurrying inside as soon as he's put down.   

“Would you like anything to drink?” Kuroo asks as Kenma places his shoes by the door.

“Uh, water is fine.” Kenma says stepping into the living room. He wasn’t exactly thirsty, but if Kuroo had offered, who was he to deny a glass of water.

Kuroo points at the couches in his living room, “You can go ahead and take a seat, I’ll be right back.”

Kenma did as he was told and took a seat, putting the bag of toys down. While Kuroo was gone, he took a quick look at the living room. It was modest and neat, nothing out of place. Kenma briefly wondered if all the rooms in the apartment were as neat as this, he wondered if he’d ever have the chance to find out.

A glass of water suddenly appears in his line of vision, “Here you go,” Kuroo hands the glass to Kenma.

“Thank you,” Kenma says taking the glass before Kuroo walks over to the other couch and plops down on it.

Then there was silence. Kenma would’ve thought that banter would come easy, but this wasn’t a sticky note, it was real life and he felt exposed. He looks over at Kuroo, who was twiddling his thumbs in his lap. He also looked nervous. At least Kenma wasn’t the only one that was having a tough time. He took a sip of water and decided to go for it.

“So, what’s on the agenda?”

Kuroo looks up from his lap, giving Kenma a toothy smile. “ I have no idea.”

“What.”

“I decided to play it by ear, besides our cats seem to be having fun without us.”

Kenma looked around the room, having no clue where their cats had gone.”They’re probably in my room, it’s fine.” Kuroo said nonchalantly.

Kenma nods, unsure of what to say.

“So, Kenma, I have a question.”

“What’s your question.”

“How many polar bears are needed on top of an iceberg?”  

Kenma rolls his eyes, expecting some lame pun from Kuroo, “How many?”

Kuroo grins, “Enough to break the ice.”

Kenma looks down at his lap, hiding behind his hair to mask the evidence of a smile on his face. He hopes Kuroo doesn't notice it.

“Come on, that was good! You can’t tell me that wasn’t good.” Kuroo states, oblivious to the fact that he’d just pulled a smile from Kenma.

“That was terrible.” Kenma says flatly, regaining his composure.

“You’re lying.”

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“Am not.”

And just like that, the awkwardness was lifted from the room and their conversation truly began. Kenma and Kuroo talked about everything they could think of. They talked about work and school and how they had no lives because all they did was work and school. They talked about Kenma’s gaming habits, Kuroo’s cooking habits and what each other’s family’s was like. They then talked about high school and they were both pleasantly surprised when they discovered they each had played volleyball there.

“What position did you play?”

“Setter.”

“I was a middle blocker, but it didn’t matter much since our team wasn’t very cohesive.”

“I see”.

Before they had even started talking about their actual cats, they realized the time. It was evening and the sun was setting, and Kenma was somewhat disappointed that time had gone so fast.

“I think it’s time for me to go, I need to feed Jiji.” Kenma says reluctantly, standing up from his seat on the couch.

“Yeah, I need to feed Momo too.” Kuroo says following Kenma’s lead. “Let’s go find the little rascals, they’ve been unusually quiet.” Kuroo leads Kenma into the hallway and into Kuroo’s room. There in the bed, both cats were curled up next to each other very much asleep.

Both men looked at each other and smiled, before returning to look at the scene in front of them.

However, Kenma needed to leave and stated as much. So he tiptoed over to the bed and started petting his cat to get him to wake up. “Wake up Jiji,” he says quietly, “ We have to go home.” Jiji only purrs in response before opening his eyes. After a few more moments, Kenma carries Jiji with him outside the bedroom and to the living room, Kuroo closely following.

“So, I think this was a successful playdate.” Kuroo finally says.

“We didn’t even play with the cats.”

“I’m sure they had fun on their own.”

Kenma hummed in agreement since Kuroo was right.

“So should we plan another one?”

“Maybe,” Kenma teased, trying to put on his shoes by the door.  

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Kuroo says with confidence.

Finally having both his shoes on, Kenma gives his goodbyes and leaves, excited for their next playdate.

When he enters his apartment he put down Jiji and goes straight to his living room to plop down on his couch. He sits there in silence just thinking about his time with Kuroo. He admittedly had a great time and he wanted to spend more with him. He smiles to himself as he remembers all the stupid things Kuroo had said during their long conversation. It was in that moment that there was a knock on his door.

Kenma briefly wonders who it was before he opens the door to reveal Kuroo, holding a bag in his hand, Kenma's bag to be more exact.

"You forgot this" Kuroo says with a lazy grin.

"Oh."

Kuroo gives Kenma the bag, his hand lingers for a second too long as he hands it over. And as Kenma looks up at Kuroo to thank him, their gazes lock briefly causing Kenma to forget his words. He feels lightning ripping through his stomach.

"Well, good night" Kuroo finally says, breaking the silence, "I'll talk to you later?" And although it was worded as a question, Kenma knew it was a promise.

* * *

After their playdate, they agreed on meeting together for another one with the promise that this time they would actually play with their cats.

It didn't happen. Instead they spent the night watching a cooking show on television, cat toys ignored altogether.

"Okay, next time for sure!" Kuroo had promised, but during their next "playdate," Kuroo invited Kenma over for lunch and Kenma had brought his Wii and they played Mario Kart until dinnertime.  

Their playdates continued in this manner. One inviting the other to play with their cats, but never actually playing with their cats when the day came.  Eventually they stopped using their cats as an excuse to see each other altogether, and instead visited each other's houses on a whim.

Their correspondences also continued, some days Kenma would find Jiji with a whole sheet of paper attached to his collar. "I have a lot to say" was Kuroo's excuse. Kenma didn't mind, because he would return two pieces of paper under Kuroo's door that same day with the same excuse.

One particular visit to Kenma's apartment, Kuroo was sprawled on the couch ranting to Kenma about his friends roasting him yet again. Sitting on the floor, next to the couch, Kenma only half-listened as he was far too engrossed in one of his games to care that someone named Oikawa had called Kuroo a dumbass.

"And then they told me I looked like a horse. Me, a horse!" Kuroo all but yelled.

Kenma didn't say anything, instead choosing to let Kuroo ramble until he tired himself out.

"Hey Kenma."

Kenma hummed in response, the only evidence that he was listening.

"Do you think I look like a horse?"

"I'd rather not answer that." Kenma responded.

"Kenma!" Kuroo squawked, "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm in no one's side, but my own."

"Traitor."

Kenma fought hard to hide the smile on his face.

* * *

Their friendship continued to grow as the days passed, both men visiting each other much like their cats did. Kenma had long realized he liked Kuroo. It was fairly easy to accept, but he wasn't so sure what to do about it. On one hand, Kenma could tell Kuroo, but what if Kuroo didn't like him back? On the other hand, what if he liked him back, what would they do then? Kenma was having a hard time and it was all Kuroo's fault.

He was especially having a hard time at that very moment. Kuroo had invited Kenma over for dinner and although he wasn't wearing anything particularly special, Kenma was having a hard time trying not to stare. It was probably the flannel, Kuroo looked ridiculously good in flannel. And those jeans made it even more difficult. Kuroo didn't even have an ass, but that didn't mean Kenma couldn't stare.  

As Kuroo worked in the kitchen, Kenma helped in any way he could, even though Kuroo had told him not to at first. He wasn’t the best at cooking, but he could still help with the basics. They worked quietly, Kenma dicing vegetables and Kuroo preparing everything else. When they did talk, it was about their day and checking where their cats were. They had never stopped bringing their cats with them when they visited each other.

By the time dinner was ready, Kenma's stomach was growling. He wasn't a big eater, but he could appreciate good food and the curry Kuroo had made smelled delicious. They ate in silence with the occasional joke sprinkled in. Kenma didn't mind the silence, in fact, he treasured these moments, as they showed him how completely at ease they were with each other.

“Hey, Kenma.”

“Hm.”

“Do you ever think about how our cats might be best friends?"

"Yeah" Kenma said not looking up from his meal. "They probably are."

"It's nice knowing they brought us together too" Kuroo says nonchalantly taking a bite from his curry.

Kenma feels his face warm at the comment. _You're my best friend too_ he thinks, but he wouldn't dare say it aloud. Instead he says, "Yeah, it's nice."

Once dinner is finished, Kuroo puts on some music so they could listen to something as they cleaned. Before long, Kuroo was dancing to the rhythm of the music as Kenma laughed at his antics. Kuroo approached Kenma during a particularly slow song and took his hand.

"Let's dance."

"I don't know how," Kenma confessed.

Kuroo gave Kenma a soft smile, "I'll show you."

Kenma couldn't do anything but nod as Kuroo pulled him forward. He put his hands on Kenma's hips, while Kenma put his hands on Kuroo's shoulders.

"You move like this," Kuroo moved his feet and allowed Kenma to follow. Kenma stared down at their movements making sure he didn't accidentally step on Kuroo or trip on his own feet. It wasn't difficult to follow Kuroo, he made it easy; and before long Kenma was following along perfectly. They swayed around the kitchen to the beat of the song, before another started and they kept going.

"You're a natural," Kuroo says when the song ends. Kenma looks up at Kuroo, unable to keep the smile off his face as he thanks him. They stand there, hands still in place, despite the music stopping, neither wanting to let go of the other. And before either of them knew what they were doing, Kenma leans upward on his toes and Kuroo downward, both closing their eyes.

The kiss was soft, nothing particularly bruising, but it was enough to cause Kenma's insides to explode as their lips moved against each other. Kuroo's hand came to rest on Kenma's cheek as they tilted their heads to get a better angle. The music had started again, but to Kenma that didn't matter. All that mattered was their kiss and the lightning in his stomach. He never wanted it to stop.  

When they let go, their foreheads stayed pressed together, as they slowly opened their eyes. Smiling honey eyes met content golden eyes.

"I like you," Kuroo whispered.

Kenma wanted to hide the smile on his lips, but one look at Kuroo's vulnerable eyes he decided he wanted him to see how truly happy he was.

"I like you too," he whispered back, before leaning forward and kissing Kuroo again and again.

* * *

It took a long time for Kenma to leave Kuroo's apartment.

"I should go," he had said stealing yet another kiss from Kuroo.

"Yeah" Kuroo had replied before leaning forward to kiss Kenma once more.

Once they finally separated, they said their goodbyes and Kenma left Kuroo's apartment. Too kissdrunk to move to his living room, he leaned against his door. He touched his lips, he still felt the pressure of Kuroo's lips on his own. He giggled to himself, feeling absolutely giddy. He had kissed Kuroo and more importantly, Kuroo had kissed back. He sighed as he realized he was absolutely done for, but somehow that was okay.

It was in that moment, that someone knocked on his door. Kenma hurried to open it and there was Kuroo holding Jiji in his arms.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kenma couldn't help but smile.

"You forgot something" Kuroo said, holding a mewing Jiji.

"Oh." was all Kenma could say, because he wasn't sure how he had forgotten his own cat of all things. He blames Kuroo for distracting him.

Kuroo hands a disgruntled Jiji to Kenma. "I would love it if Jiji stays over, but I feel he belongs here with you."

"Yeah," Kenma says staring at Kuroo's lips.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kuroo asks, also staring at Kenma's lips.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Kenma nods in affirmation, leaning forward to peck Kuroo on the lips.

Kenma closes his door as Kuroo turns to leave, goofy smiles on each of their faces. He pets Jiji as an apology for leaving him at Kuroo's apartment and promises he wouldn't do it again. However, before he sets Jiji down on the floor he notices a pink sticky note wrapped around the cat's collar. He removes it and lets Jiji down to scurry into the living room.

He opens the note, expecting a weird pun from Kuroo, but what he finds instead is a phone number and the following message:

_We never exchanged numbers, so call me?_

_-Kuroo_

Kenma was never that eager to make a phone call in his life before.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if I didn't get the cat behavior right, I haven't had a cat since I was 5 lmao. Find me @wrenrouge on both [tumblr](http://wrenrouge.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/wrenrouge/).


End file.
